


Tangled Up Hearts

by Xx__Kachi__xX



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010), Because he's Eugene and Flynn was his codename, F/M, Fluff, Haggar is Honerva, I Blame Tumblr, Inspired by Tangled (2010), Lance Is Called Pike, Rover Is a Space Caterpillar, Self-Indulgent, Tangled AU, Tangled is like my favorite disney movie, The Author Regrets Nothing, This is probably the most self-indulgent thing i've ever wrote, but i love this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx__Kachi__xX/pseuds/Xx__Kachi__xX
Summary: Katie knew the lanterns meant something. She knew they were important and somehow... she knew they were connected with her. After all, they only came on her birthday. That couldn't mean nothing, right?
Relationships: Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had this idea and it's the best idea I've ever had.

This won’t be your happy, awesome prince-saves-the-princess kind of story. No… this, is the story of how I died. Don’t worry, I’m just playing! This is actually a pretty fun story. It’s about a girl named Katie. And just like how the day starts, this story starts with the sun. 

Once upon a time, a single drop fell from the sun. And this tiny little sundrop turned into a beautiful magic, golden flower. Obviously, it wasn’t just any ordinary flower. It had the power to heal the sick and the wounded. Oh, almost forgot, it can turn you young again! A creepy old lady was interested in that, remember her because she’ll be pretty important later.

Anyways, a lot of centuries passed and in a nearby kingdom, the queen was going to have another baby soon (her son who was her oldest kid disappeared a while ago). But, well… she got sick. The really bad kind of sick. She was running out of time and that’s usually right around when people go out looking for a miracle. In this case, that miracle would be that special flower I mentioned earlier. 

Remember the creepy old lady I told you about earlier? Well, she had known about the flower for years and had been keeping it all to herself. All it took was one little song and then bam! It turned her young again. Her name is Honerva, but I like to call her Haggar since well, she’s an old hag.

She thought she had hidden the flower well enough, but she was wrong. The people from the kingdom found it and brought it back with them. The magic healed the queen and a little baby princess was born! She had that mix between gold and brown hair, you know what I mean? Here’s a little hint, that princess is Katie.

Every year on her birthday, her parents would light lanterns and float them all up into the sky! Sounds nice, right? For one moment, everything was pretty much perfect. Which means that’s also where everything went wrong.

Honerva broke into the castle. You see, her plan was just to take a snippet of Katie’s hair, but once she cut it, the entire strand turned regular light brown. Since that plan was out, she completely took Katie away instead by kidnapping her. Just like that, she was gone.

The entire kingdom searched for her, but never found her. Honerva had locked her in a tower deep into the forest. She’d found her new magic flower and she was determined to keep her hidden for real this time.

But, the walls of that tower couldn’t keep everything out. Every year, the kingdom still sent out lanterns on Katie’s birthday hoping that maybe, just maybe, she’d seen and come back to them.

By the way, my name’s Pike and now that we got all that boring exposition stuff out of the way, we can really start the story.


	2. Mother Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Katie wants to do is see the floating lights, what's so bad about that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops sorry this took a while to write

Katie could hear the sounds of the forest outside her tower. The birds, the leaves, everything. And while she couldn’t exactly hear her furry little friend, she knew he was out there. 

Throwing open the window doors and slamming her hands down on the sill, her eyes scanned over the area. “Aha!” She grinned. A few moments ticked by and she let out a sigh of defeat. “Well, looks like Rover’s not out here. Guess I’ll just have to… look somewhere else,” she said dramatically and started to walk away.

Rover, who was hiding in a bundle of flowers, blew out a small puff of air.

“Gotcha!” Katie pulled him up out of the flowers, his eyes wide as he stared at her and his yellow fuzz changed back to blue.

“Let’s see… that’s twenty-two for me. How about, twenty-three out of forty-five?” She smiled smugly. Rover had a pout on his face. Katie huffed, rolling her eyes. “Okay, what do you wanna do?” She asked.

The small caterpillar-like creature glanced behind himself looking at the forest while smiling cutely as if that would convince her to go outside.

“Come on, no way,” Katie said, swinging her legs over the edge as she sat, Rover scrambling on her lap. “I like it in the tower, and you do too!”

She was trying to convince herself of that. Of course, it never worked. With a quiet sigh, she turned around to examine her living area. She had read every book there was, mapped out all the stars she could see at night, build out of any spare little thing she found and doodled on every wall. She had done all there was to be done. She was  _ bored _ .

Katie was thankful for Honerva bringing back more books and trinkets, but she was running out of room on the shelves. Sure, she could always build more, but then she’d run out of room on the walls.

If only she lived somewhere bigger, somewhere where she could actually see what was in the world. If only…

_ No, stop that Katie! _ She scolded herself.  _ The outside world is dangerous. Just listen to Mother and you’ll be okay. _

Still though, a person could only read and cook and tinker so much until their interest ran dry. She didn’t want to be selfish, but she wanted more. There had to be more in life than just this tower. Maybe, when the lanterns returned, she could figure out a way to convince Mother to take her to them… after all, it _ would _ be her eighteenth birthday. A milestone like that deserved some sort of reward, right?

A grin broke across her face as she grabbed onto Rover. “This is gonna work Rover, I know it!” She declared.

Now, all she had to figure out was how to go about her plan…

Then as if just thinking about her had willed her to appear, Katie heard her mother’s voice call down from below. “Katie! Lift down your hair!”

At the sound of her voice, Rover let out a shrill squeak and dove behind a bookshelf, changing his color as he blended in. Katie raised her hand as if telling him to stay there before running to the window and looping her hair around the hook, giving it a tug to make sure it was secure. Then, she threw the rest of it out and let it fall to the ground. Feeling a small pull, she started to lift her mother back up into the tower.

“Hi, welcome home,” Katie smiled.

“How do you manage to do that everyday without fail?” Mother asked, smiling. “It looks absolutely exhausting.”

Katie shrugged, trying to hide the smug smile that was finding its way onto her face. “It’s nothing.”

“Then I don’t know why it takes so long,” Mother said and upon noticing the crestfallen look on her face, she laughs. “I’m just teasing.”

Katie laughed, anxious to get to her question. “So, Mother… tomorrow’s a pretty big day-”

“I’m feeling a little rundown, dear. Can you sing for me? Then we can talk,” Mother sighed.

“Oh, yeah sure,” Katie said and grabbed a stool and then a brush, practically forcing her down in the chair and shoving the brush in her hand as she sat down and sped through the song. She was too impatient, every part of her dying to propose the idea.

“So Mother, I don’t know if you remember but tomorrow is a pretty big day and that would be my birthday!”

She thought for a moment before shaking her head. “No, that can’t be. I distinctly remember your birthday being last year,” she concluded. 

“Yeah that’s the great thing about birthdays, they come every year,” Katie snarked and Mother raised an eyebrow at that. “But the point is, there’s something I really want this year. I’ve wanted it every year,” she said confidently and took in a deep breath before letting it go. “I want to see the floating lights.”

Mother paused at that, her eyes narrowing as she thought about what her so-called daughter was saying. Then, she smiled. “You mean the stars.”

Katie shook her head. “That’s the thing…” she said and threw her hair, pulling on a lever to reveal some of her paintings of stars. “I’ve been charting stars for a while now, and they’re always constant, never changing. But these… they appear on my birthday, and only on my birthday. Something’s telling me that… they’re meant for me.”

She sighed, turning to Katie. “You want to go outside? You’re as fragile as a flower, you wouldn’t even last a day.”

“But-”

“The reason you stay up here in this tower is so you’ll be safe,” she said sternly. “Out there, dangerous men lurk. Illness, bugs, poison ivy… you wouldn’t even last a day. So I suggest you do the sensible thing and stay here,” she finished, hugging her. “And Katie…”

“Yes, Mother?” She piped up, hoping for a bright side to her answer.

Her face hardens, a dark look in her eyes. “Don’t ever ask to leave this tower again.”

That was that. There was no way she’d be able to see the floating lights, now or ever. With a sigh, she lowered her head to the ground. “Yes, Mother…”

The smile returned to her face. “And don’t forget,” she said as she pulled out of her embrace. “Mother knows best. I’ll see you in a bit, my flower.”

Katie managed to put on a smile. “And I’ll be here,” she said. _Just like always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to see what's going on with Pike! Aka Lance-

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the whole story won't be like this. I only wrote it this way because of narration, yay! Next chapter will be different.


End file.
